MOONLIGHT Part 2 : Alone
NOTE : EVEN THOUGH THIS IS A CONTINUATION STORY TO THE ORIGINAL MOONLIGHT , IT IS NOT RELATED TO THE CREEPYPASTA COMPETITION IN ANY WAY . ONLY THE ORIGINAL ONE IS . Moving on to the pasta : Ugh ... Where ... am ... I ? The only words I could think of . It seemed like years had passed after I was turned to black with all of my friends , my body could not seem to move , I could only think ... Speaking of my friends , where are they ? No idea . I could not move and could hardly ever see because of the blur in my eyes ... Something was off . Did years really pass without me even feeling them ? Or was I there all along ? My eyes opened and I started to see visions ... Visions of stuff that I lived through . But ... How ? I was here , turned into black and unconscious all along with MOONLIGHT and all of my friends ? How could I possibly live through so much ? Wait , what ? How am I ... thinking this deep ? I am only a 12 year old , aren't I ? What even happened to me ? I knew something was off ... I grew up to be ... nothing . In the time that I was unconscious , I lived . I did not know about it , but i lived years . Years and years . Without completing the sentence in my mind , It appeared . MOONLIGHT was here , but it was different now . It was not completely black . It was rather ... White . MOONLIGHT : Exactly . You lived. You lived through lifetimes , in my world . All your dreams came true and you lived a happy life. MOONLIGHT has brought you happiness. But you have seen enough now in your dreams , and have woken up. You are now in the real world. You now gained your real life back , along with all your memories of me and your friends . You seem to be the smartest of them , since you have woken up the first . The others are still dreaming , The Moon is giving them a happy life . For me , I am now in my Full Moon form . I , have made you see all these dreams. But it is about time that all of you wake up now . Gain your consciousness back , and see what the world has come to . See how I changed everything . ''' Just as he said , I was slowly gaining my consciousness back . I could move my arms to an extent , and my vision was slowly clearing out . I moved my head , and saw other 3 white bodies , dreaming ... I could somehow feel them dreaming , and was becoming happy myself . '''MOONLIGHT : You can feel them , can't you ? Now take a closer look at them . They are familiar to you ... I could finally get up . Although it was really painful and hard to move , I wanted to see them . See why they are so familiar . MOONLIGHT : (with a devilish smile) See them , as you live your last moments ... as a human . I was seeing flashbacks , to everything that happened . From Kaan disconnecting , to all of us becoming black . Everything . It was clear now . All , I knew . They were my friends , the last victims of MOONLIGHT . It was becoming more painful over time . My eyes started to blur again , to the point I could hardly ever move my body anymore . There I was , right in front of them . I started to hear sounds of them , them saying : Come ... We are all here now , Join us ! I fell to my knees , as I replied . I am coming ... ... ... ... Ugh ... Where ... am ... I ? The only words I could think of ... Category:Supernatural Category:Dramapasta Category:MOONLIGHT Category:Short Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas